Faith That's Like Arrogance Right?
by TrooperCam
Summary: Three Fellows, Three different rejections of religion and faith. Why and how did it happen? Rated T for possible strong language later on. Please Read and Review.
1. Chapter 1

FAITH THAT'S LIKE ARROGANCE RIGHT?

July 1984

For the first time in his life Eric fully understood what Daniel must have felt in the lion's den. Spread out before him was a jungle of people, cars, and buildings. Strange sounds and scents assaulted his senses as he looked all around him. The buildings…sure Eric had seen pictures of New York City but to actually see the buildings rise up large and grey against the skyline was something no picture could ever reproduce. It was quite a sensory overload and no for the first time did Eric wish he was back on the quiet tree lined suburban street he had lived on for the past seven years but, and he could almost hear his father's voice echo in his head, "We go where the souls need us." Eric snorted silently to himself. For most families a promotion may mean a move…but it was usually a move to a better home, a better community, for Eric's father the promotion from associate to senior pastor meant taking on the assignment as head pastor of Faith Revival Church, a small glass-fronted shop in the middle of Brooklyn.

"Okay boys," the deep bass of Eric's father broke his daydreaming, "Let's get this car unpacked. We may have just enough daylight to go calling tonight." Eric sighed softly as he followed his older brother out of the backseat. Silently he prayed his armor of God would be enough to protect him from the lions ahead.


	2. November 1988

FAITH THAT'S LIKE ARROGANCE RIGHT?

Chapter 2- November 1988

"In the name of the Father…and of the Son…and of the Holy Spirit…Amen." Robert's eyes slide to his right as he went through the motions, head, chest, right shoulder, left shoulder, each movement was fluid, practiced, born of years of going through the motions, but the ritual never failed to inspire him and as he made the sign of the Cross he felt closer to God, more connected.

"Go in peace to serve the Lord."

Robert loved Mass. Where most of the other 12 year old boys in his neighborhood would go grudgingly, Robert looked forward to the service. The rituals, the hymns were like old friends. It was also the start of Advent and the Church took on a festive air as the red and green decorated the altar and the aisles of the Cathedral.

Services ended Robert waited for the priest and altar boys to pass before filing out the pew with the other parishioners. He made his way slowly to the door nodding to the families he recognized. Finally, he reached the door of the Church, the warm Melbourne sun blinding him.

"Good to see you again Robert," Father Mychal's voice filled his ears, "How are your parents?"

"They're good, Father's at the hospital."

"And your mother?"

"She's," Robert's ears burned with shame, "she's sick." Robert himself felt sick and he quickly turned away from the priest. He couldn't believe he was lying to the Father this soon after receiving Communion. For Robert though, the lie was better than the whole truth. The truth was his mother was sick, hung over that morning after going on a gin bender the night before.

The priest took no notice of the young man's obvious discomfort, "It's alright Robert. Hopefully, she will be feeling well enough to see you at Christmas Mass," Father Mychal's words were soothing; his thick brogue a salve on the young man's wounded soul. At the mention of Christmas Mass Robert brightened. He was 12, newly confirmed, and for the past several weeks had been training to be an altar boy. Christmas Mass would be his first service. He smiled at the mental image of looking out into the packed cathedral, his parents sitting there, their faces beaming as he stood at the altar in his red robes. He couldn't wait.

"See you in school tomorrow Robert."

"Bye Father Mychal." Robert practically jumped down the steps. While his schoolmates counted down the days till Christmas to find out what they had received, Robert Chase counted down the days until he could finally serve his Lord.


	3. October 1988

October 1988

"Dad?" Allison regarded the back of her father's head as he sat reading the paper, "Can I sleep over Jamie's house tonight?"

"Your homework done?

"Yes"

"What did your mother say?"

"She said to ask you."

"Fine with me."

Allison was glad she didn't have to look at her father, it would make it harder to lie to her dad and she hated having to lie to him. The truth was Allison was going to go to Jamie's house but first she and Jamie were going to go over to Shannon's house and her father had made it quite clear what he thought of Shannon a few weeks before.

They were sitting around the dinner table Allison, her parents and brother and sister. Allison's father asked each of the kids how school was that day. Allison told of meeting Shannon.

Allison had seen Shannon the week before. She had just transferred to Allison's school and that day the two of them found themselves next to each other during lunch. Shannon had a bag lunch; Allison balanced her books and lunch tray as she grabbed the last seat at the table. One book slipped and knocked over Shannon's milk spilling the liquid over the pages of the book Shannon was reading. Allison grabbed her napkins and started wiping off the book, all the while apologizing for the accident. Looking down she realized what Shannon was reading, it was a Teen Study Bible, Allison had never met anyone who read the Bible during lunch. She handed the book back to the girl.

"Here," Allison regarded the other girl.

"Thanks, I'm Shannon."

"I'm Allison, you're new here?"

"Yeah, my dad just transferred here," Shannon saw the other girl looking at her Bible, "Matthew"

"What?"

"I'm reading the Book of Matthew; it's one of the books of the New Testament."

"Sorry, I'm not really all that familiar with the Bible."

"Would you like to learn?"

Despite any misgivings Allison may have had Shannon proved to be pretty cool, she was funny, slightly sarcastic with a deeply sardonic sense of humor. She also didn't talk down to or mock Allison's lack of knowledge, instead answering any questions she had honestly. It was the most Allison had ever learned at one time. She liked Shannon.

Her father on the other had didn't. When Allison told her parents about her new friend, she was surprised to find her father hostile, muttering about the Bible-thumpers and those people. The more Allison talked, the more her father got angry. Allison quickly changed the subject and talked about the substitute Math teacher.

But Allison liked Shannon and the two of them became good friends. Shannon would share with Allison her faith and Allison, always a curious child would ask questions. She learned however to not bring the discussions home when after one day as she was telling her mom and siblings about what Shannon had said, her father slammed his hand down on the table, "Enough of this!," he yelled, " I don't want some Bible thumping 12 year old coming in here and telling my family what to believe. We go to church, we give to charity. That's enough. I don't want to hear any more about this again."

The next day Allison told Shannon what had happened, by the end Allison was in tears, she didn't want to give up her new friend but she knew how her father felt. In order to be friends with Shannon she had to be quiet about it, going behind his back, lying to him. She was conflicted; she was learning so much but still had to hide her new found faith from one the most important people in her life. Shannon consoled her friend telling her about the early Christians who had to meet in secret lest the Romans find out and kill them. Allison didn't feel like a martyr and she didn't want to have to sneak around and lie.

"Can you come over Friday?"

"I'd have to ask, why?"

"My church has teen group once a week, this week it's at my house. You should come."

"What do you do?"

"We have bible study and prayer time then an activity and snack. It's pretty laid back. You can meet some of the other kids from my church and Brother Charles runs it. He's cool."

"I'll have to find a way to come; no way will my dad let me go."

"I know how," Jamie piped up," Just ask you parents if you can sleep over at my house, I will have my mom take us to the movies in case they call and then we can walk over to Shannon's. It sounds like fun."

"Alright then. I'll ask."


End file.
